


Bunnywhack filk

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Gift Fic, Internet, Paganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tune:</b> Carolina in the Morning ("Nothin' could be finer...")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnywhack filk

**Author's Note:**

> Gift-filk for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sanacrow/profile)[**sanacrow**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sanacrow/).

Surfing the web is wasteful  
Especially pagan sites  
Nothing unique or tasteful  
And theft of copyrights  
Maybe there's nothing of value,  
Except for the value of play…

Nothing is as funny as the bashing of the bunnies  
On the forums.  
No one is as bitchy as the teenage newbie witchies  
On the forums.  
     When the moderators  
     Won't enforce the rules  
     Mental masturbators  
     Often lose their cool.  
Trolling for the fluffies who quote from Charmed and Buffy  
On the forums.  
Register a new ID, that's the perfect game for me  
On the forums.  
     If I had Aladdin's lamp, I'd wish them away  
     Until they're gone, here's what I have to say:  
Nothing is as funny as the bashing of the bunnies  
On the forums.

Flamewars go well with witchcraft  
These are the Burning Times,  
Practice my skills at bitchcraft—  
These aren't the learning kind.  
What could be sweeter than burning…  
Just burning the bunnies away.


End file.
